


Tale High School

by PawPrint18



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fan Characters, Fanfiction, Fluff, Reader-Insert, bit of romance, bit of sexual stuff, bit of violance, reader has freckles, reader just wants to make friends and fit in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPrint18/pseuds/PawPrint18
Summary: You have had to move many schools because of your behavior and that you didn't fit in very well so your grades were dropping. So your Parents have had enough and since there were monsters on the surface now and MOST people were getting used to monsters and monsters getting used to humans again and now there was a high school that monsters went to and they say four humans went too as well. Your Parents had no other choice but to send you there you weren't happy at first thinking that four of your kind went there was a myth and you didn't really want to be the odd one out but you really had no choice what's so ever little did you know your school life was about to change indeed.





	1. Tour of Tale High

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya I hope you enjoy this little story you might know one of the characters in here from my UnderFell story if ya read it XD but anyway yeah I just came up with this today it was going to be a maid one with the Papyrus(s) and Sans(s) but I found a really funny school one that I loved and decided to make one myself o3o comment what ya think I'd be grateful and enjoy~

You sat in an uncomfortable chair with your arms crossed as your mother was talking to your soon to be new Headmaster this wasn't an ordinary school oh no this was a monster school you were not happy at all it wasn't your fault you had to move to so many schools just because you were rude to people that were rude to you even the teachers and that you didn't fit in any of the schools non at all and you definitely knew you weren't going to fit in THIS school. You sighed in annoyance wanting to go home so badly but knowing you couldn't you looked at the Headmaster of the school he was a white goat like monster with blond hair and beard and very long curly horns his voice was very gentle and low like a gentle giant.You looked around his office he had a lot of yellow flowers in his window they looked pretty on his desk he had a photo of what looked like it could be his family you couldn't see it very well because the picture frame was facing to the goat man monster a little you could see a glimpse of a smaller goat monster what could be his kid. " Y/N? did you hear what Mr Dreemurr said?" you hummed at your mother as you turned to her " what?" your mother sighed " Mr Dreemurr here said the deputy Headmistress will give you a tour of the school today" your mother said smiling. You rolled your eyes and nodded not bothered at all and just wanting to go home " sure, sure I dont mind" " Excellent let me just go get Mrs Dreemurr" Mr Dreemurr said as he got up from his desk and walked to the door and opening it you and your mother followed him with your eyes " Tori they are ready" he said shouting a little to the goat lady monster who was typing on an computer. She faced Mr Dreemurr and smiled as she stood up and pushed her glasses up her snout a bit. She came walking up to you " wonderful thank you Asgore if you would like to follow me and I will show you round the school students are on break at the moment so try not to get lost in the crowd a little" she giggled a little as she smiled at you and your mother. Your mother pushed your back a little " go on it's alright Y/N I'll be here when your tour is finished" you looked up at Mrs Dreemurr shyly then to your mother and nodded " o-ok..." Mrs Dreemurr smiled as she started walking with you following behind. " Now stay close child... dont want to lose you in the crowd" you nodded at the goat lady as you looked around the hallway you could see some monsters staring at you nicely and some not so nicely you just ignored the glares though. Mrs Dreemurr turned her head to face you " I will show you what classes you will have tomorrow" you just nodded again at her you hated being shy but it always crept up when you meet new people you were even more shy that you were surrounded by monsters so it didn't help. You wanted to ask her if there really was four humans going to this monster school but you decided to wait till you saw what classes you have for tomorrow. first class Mrs Dreemurr showed you was a science class she knocked on the door and a echoey voice answered " come in" Mrs Dreemurr opened the door as you followed shyly behind her a tall skeleton like monster with cracks on his skull and holes in his hands smiled at Mrs Dreemurr and then looked down at you nodding. " Y/N this is DR Gaster he will be you science teacher" you nodded and smiled shyly at him DR Gaster grinned down at you " my we have not had another human here for a while its nice to meet you Y/N I will look forward in having you in my class" he chuckled. You were confused for a second on what he meant but shook it off " I-I will look forward to your classes too... I like science a lot.." you blushed and turned you gaze a little knowing your shyness was taking over you a little Fuck.... you said to yourself in your head. Dr Gaster gave you a sweet kind smile of happiness knowing that you liked science " heh.. good to hear Y/N I will see you tomorrow" You nodded many times feeling a little less shy now you waved bye to him as you followed Mrs Dreemurr to your next class.

 

  Your next class was going to be PE you and Mrs Dreemurr walked to the sports hall A blue fish like lady with what looked like an eye patch on her right eye and also looked like a student a bit was doing sit ups till she noticed Mrs Dreemurr she smiled and waved as she ran to the door and smiled at Mrs Dreemurr " Hey your majeste- oh I mean Mrs Dreemurr is this the new punk?" she said as she grinned down at you you gave a nervous smile seeing those large yellow pointy teeth was a bit scary but friendly in away. "Im Undyne nice to meet ya punk! And yes before you ask I am a student here but..our PE teacher is on holiday so the Headmaster offered if I could do the classes for him this week I said why not hey but urrr... still gotta study heh" she said as she huld out her hand to you you shook it and smiled up at her understanding what she meant" n-nice to meet you too Undyne" Undyne grinned " hope you're good at sports punk wonder if you can keep up with the others" you chuckled " I guess we will have to wait and see" you said with a smirk Undyne smirked back as she crossed her arms " oooohh a tough one I like you punk your going to do well in my class this week our PE teacher is tougher tough heh heh" she whispered loudly "I know it well see you tomorrow punk!" she said as she ran back into the hall. You gave a little wave and followed Mrs Dreemurr to your other classes you would have tomorrow. As you were walking to meet the next teacher of your class you thought it would be the right time to ask Mrs Dreemurr if the myth of four humans going to a monster school " uhm.... Mrs Dreemurr?" Mrs Dreemurr turned and hummed " is it true that four others of my kind go here?" you asked curiously. Mrs Dreemurr smiled sweetly at you and giggled a little " yes it is true child there in class now but.." Mrs Dreemurr looked at her watch " it will be lunch time soon so you might see them" You smiled big and sighed in relief knowing that you weren't going to be the odd one out but were they going to like you they know this school more than you do. You started getting nervous and thinking negative you shook your head and thought of the positive. After you met your other teachers for your classes tomorrow your mother gave you money to get something from the lunch area you ignored the monsters that stared at you as you walked past them lucky Mrs Dreemurr showed you where you can have and get lunch but you really wanted to see the other humans. You waited in line to buy a sandwich as you looked around the tables you then stopped moving your head and focused on two girls that looked to be 10, 11 maybe? they looked almost the same but one of them had darker brown hair and darker toned skin the other had light brown hair and light skin with rosy cheeks they were eating and talking to another goat like monster this time a kid and a dinosaur like monster that had no arms.

you smiled to yourself happy that the myth was true but that was only two of the four so.. where were the other two people? you didn't notice the dark brown haired girl smiling at you you looked away quickly and blushed a little in embarrassment. After you got your sandwich you went outside for some fresh air and to see if the other to people were around you sat on a bench and started to eat your sandwich alone as you did every lunch time in every school you have been too... " hey are you going to be the new girl?" you jumped a little and almost dropped your sandwich on the ground you turned to face the monster talking to you. Your eyes widened as you noticed it wasn't a monster but... a person a teen girl about 18, 19 maybe? she had her brown hair in a ponytail with two strands of hair on the side of her face and a fringe that covered her left eye she had dark brown eyes that sparkled she also wore what looked like a choker with roses and spikes on but she looked girly tomboy so you weren't surprised. She smiled kindly at you " o-oh sorry yeah I start tomorrow.." she giggled " thats awesome im Mae Wood what yours?" you smiled back at her " oh im Y/N L/N its nice to meet you"  Mae's pony tail swished as she nodded " you too Y/N dont worry about the monsters here you'll get to know them soon enough oh and just to warn you some.. look the same it's complicated heh" Mae said as she rubbed the back of her neck. You took note of that as you nodded. " Mae come on we got boring class!" a gruff husky voice shouted to Mae you turned and saw two skeleton like monsters like Dr Gaster and the other person you couldn't quite see what they looked like they were too far away. " o-oh coming!" Mae said she then turned and smiled at you again " well hope to see you again" a boney hand then grabbed Maes arm and pulled her gently you looked up at the skeleton he was four inches taller then Mae and he looked quite mean he had one red eye glowing and sharp pointy teeth with one gold one he also wore a black jacket with a fluffy hood over his uniform and had red trainers on " sweetheart come on...". Mae sighed " hang on..." she mumbled " bye Y/N see ya!" she said as she walked with the skeleton he was glaring and growling a little at you you scoffed and could tell he was protective over Mae or liked her very much or was into her but you really didn't care though you finally found someone that might actually be your friend for once.

 

You walked over to your mother's car smiling happily she raised an eyebrow at your change from this morning not wanting to go to being happy as hell " did you make new friends already?" she asked with a smirk. you tapped your nose as she started the car " mmmmaayybbbeee... but I think I might like it here mum" you said thinking that you finally won't be alone anymore and might actually fit in. " thats great Y/N thank god your father will be pleased" you mother sighed in relief letting her worries for you fade. When you got home your told your dad everything he was happy for you too and was released from his worries too. After dinner you went to your room and  flopped onto your bed you were really tired your little siamese kitten was asleep on your pillow you couldn't stop thinking about those humans you have seen and met. Mae looked really pretty so she might be the popular human maybe and that kid that smiled at you she seems sweet too. You yawned and shook your head you were over thinking again you got up to get your Pjs and got dressed and brushed your teeth in your little bathroom. After you grabbed your phone to set an alarm for 7:00am you didn't want to be late now on your first day you giggled a little at your kitten as you moved her to the side of the bed so you wouldn't squash her as you got in you gave one last sigh of happiness and closed your eyes and sleep took over you to get you ready for the next day.


	2. First Day first friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see the last of the four humans and meet the SwapFell bros and UnderSwap bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya just wanted to let you guys know I have a Tumblr so send me asks and questions about my fanfics if ya want XD enjoy~http://goldentigeresswolf.tumblr.com/
> 
> UT Sans will just be called Sans  
> UT Papyrus will just be called Papyrus  
> US Sans: Blue  
> US Papyrus: Orange  
> UF Sans: Red  
> UF Papyrus: Edge  
> SF Sans: Berry  
> SF Papyrus: Slim

Your alarm went off making a ding sound every two seconds you groaned as you rolled over and tapped your phone to stop that awful noise that woke you up from your peaceful sleep. You rubbed your eyes as you got up slowly your mum placed your new uniform on your bed ready for you " ugh..... morning already" you said as you grabbed your uniform and got changed " Y/N breakfast!" your mum shouted from down stairs " coming hang on!" you shouted back as you were sorting out F/C trainers you then put all your stuff ready for the day in your F/C bag and ran downstairs your mother was getting ready for work " breakfast is on the side have a good first day at school Y/N" she said as she kissed your forehead " mum gross... yeah see ya later" you said rubbing your forehead your mother just giggled and waved bye to you as she walked out the front door. You sighed and grabbed your breakfast off the side your mother had cooked you some pancakes with some syrup you ate it you thought your mother was so good at making pancakes and that no one else could make pancakes like her. After you finished your pancakes you had a quick drink of orange and left to go to school Tale high was not that far from your house it was only six blocks away and you didn't mind walking for your other schools you had to take a bus and you hated taking buses sometimes they would smell or kids would kick, push or fling things at your chair. You were hoping today to make some friends and maybe get to know Mae more she seemed that she would love to be friends with you maybe if that grumpy skeleton doesn't stop you. As you were walking to school you noticed those two kids again on the other side of the road and a bit far from you you also saw Mae holding hands with the girl with dark brown hair and you also saw a girl that looked the same age as Mae you could see that she had light blonde hair with a light blue stripe going around the back of her hair she was next to a very tall and rough looking skeleton wearing a black jacket zipped halfway up and also had a fluffy hood like the skeleton that you saw yesterday with Mae. You couldn't quite see his face tough as you got into school there was still fifteen minutes till first class starts so you just sat on the bench and waited you watched as loads of different kinds of monsters walked in some looking sweet and innocent some looking very scary and mean. You could also tell you were being stared at but you ignored it the best you could The start of school bell rang you got up and ran two the entrance you weren't watching where you were running and bumped into another skeleton " oh god i'm so sorry I didn't mean too are you alright?" you said looking down a bit at the short skeleton for a second you thought it was the grumpy skeleton from yesterday but this one was a little bit smaller he turned around and smiled up at you with big blue pupils in his eye sockets " I'M FINE  HUMAN IT'S OK ARE YOU OK?" you blushed a little on how adorable he sounded and how he tilted his head " y-yeah i'm fine heh" you said as you started walking the short skeleton followed you " OH ARE YOU THE NEW HUMAN? OH MY STARS SORRY I DIDN'T REALISE" you smiled and giggled a little at him " its fine im Y/N L/N what yours?" he smiled at you again and jumped a little " I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SA- URRR... BLUE!" he said with a little pose you couldn't help giggle on how cute this skeleton was " well the Magnificent Blue what class you got first?" you said " I HAVE MATHS WITH MY BROTHER IF HE'S NOT LATE AGAIN HE IS SO LAZY" you looked at your timetable you had science first you were a bit disappointed you wanted to talk more with Blue " I have science Blue.." "  AWWWW THATS A SHAME... I WANTED TO GET TO KNOW YOU MORE MISS Y/N WELL MY BROTHERS OVER THERE WAITING FOR ME BY THE CLASS BYE MISS Y/N" Blue said running and waving bye to you you looked at the maths class entrance and saw a skeleton taller than Blue he had a lazy face on as Blue jumped up and down clapping the skeleton that you now think is Blues brother looked up at you and smiled lazily before they both walked into the classroom. You blushed a little but shook your head as you walked into Dr Gaster's room " Ah good morning Y/N" you nodded and smiled at him " urr.. where do I sit DR Gaster?" you asked looking around.

DR Gaster chuckled " you will be sitting next to Slim you looked to where he was pointing it was the same skeleton you saw walking with the blond girl this morning. You suddenly felt nervous as you got closer you noticed he had sharp pointy teeth with one gold one he also wore his jacket over his uniform and had black and red trainers on as you sat down you felt him staring down at you. You opened your book and started writing down stuff that DR Gaster wanted you to write you still felt nervous this skeleton looked like he could bite your neck off with just one big bite " hey... doll you got a pen I can borrow?" You turned and looked up at Slim's eye sockets they were completely black " I urr y-yeah I have a pen..." you Passed Slim one of your spare pens " thanks doll..." he said as he started writing you sighed in relief he seemed less scary now.

The bell rang for second class you got up quickly you still felt nervous over Slim you then felt someone grab your arm " yo doll you forgot your pen.."  you turned and looked up at Slim " o-oh you can keep it if you dont have one" you said smiling nervously he raise a brow at you " hey are you the new human?"  you nodded slowly " i-im Y/N...."  he grinned a little " they call me Slim as you probably already know doll" you nodded again " yeah.... well I gotta get to my next class see you around maybe slim.." you said as you walked out the classroom and walking to PE. As you walked to the PE sports hall with a few monsters bumping into you on purpose you could here yelling it sounded like Blue but a rough scratchy voice. "HOW DARE YOU SAY I WON'T BE ABLE TO DODGE ANY OF THE BALLS YOU PATHETIC BEING!"  you opened the door in the hall and saw a short skeleton the same height as Blue but he had red pupils in his eye sockets with one scar going down his right socket and pointy sharp teeth he was yelling at a dog monster who was just laughing down at him. You frowned a little you may not know the skeleton bt you were going to try and help him you could tell that the dog monster was going to try and aim for him. Luckily you were picked on the same team as the skeleton he stared at you for a minute but then faced forward not caring you rolled your eyes you could tell he was quite rude but you were still going to help him you knew what it was like to be bullied by bigger people that thought they were better.As Undyne blew the whistle you grabbed a ball quickly and kept your eye on the dog monster on the other team and the skeleton next to you as the dog monster threw the ball at the skeleton you ran in front of him as your H/C hair swished as you hit it with your ball " not today.... bullies" you mumbled you looked behind you the skeleton raised a brow at you " HUMAN YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DO THAT I COULD OF DODGED IT DUMBASS!" he said angrily you rolled you eyes again at him you could tell he was a bit nervous playing dodge ball because of the big monster dogs you went the other side of him as he growled to himself. You kept dodging the balls and hitting the balls the monster dogs were throwing at the skeleton you were kinda annoyed that he didn't say thank you or that he would shout at you but you couldn't watch anyone else get bullied like you did in your other schools the dogs were looking nervous as it was just you and the skeleton now you looked over to him he had a evil grin on his face as he picked up a ball you smiled a little as you faced the dog monster and at the same time you both threw your ball and hit the dog monster " your out!" Undyne shouted as she blew the whistle when it was game over. You nodded and smiled to yourself  you then felt a tug on your PE shirt you looked down a bit at the skeleton "  YOU DIDN'T NEED TO HELP ME STUPID HUMAN I HAD IT YOU KNOW" you scoffed " yeah sure course you did mate" you said smirking and crossing your arms the skeleton just growled and pouted as he crossed his arms and looked away a little " YOU'RE THE NEW STUPID HUMAN RIGHT?"  he mumbled a little you nodded " yep im Y/N "  he looked up at you as he put his hands on his hips " I'M THE MAGNIFICENT AND TERRIBLE  BERRY THAT'S WHAT THEY CALL ME HERE MEWHHEHHEHEH!!".

You tried to hold in a giggle he was kinda cute too in a weird way Berry noticed you were trying not to laugh at him " IS SOMETHING FUNNY HUMAN?!" you shook your head and smiled at him " nope nothing funny Berry..pffft. After your little conversion with Berry you went to go and get changed back in your school uniform as you were tying your shoelaces you could here a bunch of girly monsters talking about Berry you frowned they were making fun of him being small and acting rude for toughness they also looked at you sometimes " did you see the new human help Berry" a cat monster said " hahaha yeah why would she help that rude skeleton he deserves to be hit by a ball on how rude he is to people" another cat monster said as she crossed her arms. you got up and grabbed your bag and pushed passed them as they were still talking " sorry didn't see you there" you said with a straight face one of the cat monster girls scoffed at you " we were right in front of you idiot!" you frowned "  sorry sometimes I dont see trash.." you said turning and walking to the lunch area you smirked knowing you were going to fit in just fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading please let me know what you think or if you have any ideas just comment or post to my Tumblr thank you >w< sorry its a bit shorter than the first chapter  
> Here is what the school uniform looks like ( the ones that have Tale high underneath)  
> http://img12.deviantart.net/4573/i/2016/148/e/0/high_school_days_by_goldentigeress14-da42zz2.png  
> http://img08.deviantart.net/0e31/i/2017/060/4/0/high_school_days_2_by_goldentigeress14-db0u1aq.png


	3. Cooking lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet the UT bros and meet the UF bros and talk more with Mae and Suzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma Tumblr come say hi or ask questions o3o: http://goldentigeresswolf.tumblr.com/

You were walking to the lunch area and spotted Mae and the blonde girl again hugging the two kids you saw walking with them this morning also Slim and the grumpy skeleton from yesterday was with them. You wanted to go up and say hi but you didn't want to interrupt but as you were about to turn a corner to sit at a table on your own once again you heard Mae shout you " hey Y/N!" she said as she came running up to you " nice to see you again hehe" she said closing her eyes and smiling as she tilted her head a little and her ponytail swishing a little you could tell why the grumpy skeleton was attracted to her she was very pretty. " hi Mae I was urr about to go and sit down and eat my lunch..." you said with a half smile Mae gave you a concerned look " on your own?" she asked you nodded slowly " oh no you are not eating on your own Y/N you can come a sit with us " Mae said as she linked arms with you and started walking to the other human and the two scary looking skeletons you noticed the kids left. " I umm a-are you sure its ok with your friends?.." you asked nervously Mae nodded quickly " of course Slim and Suzy won't mind umm Red well he won't mind as long as your friends with me" she said smiling as you got closer you got a big whiff of mustard and syrup you scrunched up your nose a little the two smells combined wasnt very nice for your nose. Mae sat you down next to her on the other side of her was the grumpy skeleton assuming now his name was Red and across from you was Slim that you met in science class he grinned and winked at you the human next to him was leaning on him giving you a smirk and a half wave. " heh dont worry Y/N Slim doesn't bite you met him in science right?" Mae said as she put her arms on the table you nodded shyly feeling annoyed your shyness was sneaking back. Mae nudged you a little " this idiot thats leaning on Slim is Suzy just be careful she can be really stupid sometimes" Mae whispered to you you giggled a little.You jumped when you heard hands slam on the table " hey now who you calling stupid excuse you Mae you can't talk!" Suzy said with a loud scottish accent which surprised you a bit you faced Mae she just rolled her eyes as she pointed to the short skeleton next to her " and this is Red please excuse his rudeness and edginess heh runs in the family.. but he's not fond of other humans then me, Suzy , Frisk and maybe Chara maybe.." Mae said as she coughed a little. you looked over Mae's shoulder and saw Red with his eye sockets half lidded as he drunk the mustard(?) he turned and stared at you as his grin went wider " and I do bite very VERY hard luv.." he said with a chuckle. You cringed a little at his words Mae just glanced over at him and pushed his arm " really Red we are not trying to scare the new girl thank you very much I promised Mrs Dreemurr  that I would help out you know how hard the Dreemurrs are trying to make this school for monsters AND humans Red.." Mae shouted a little Red just rolled his glowing red eye and grumbled. you hear snickers from Suzy and Slim. " so... the head teachers are trying to make this school for monsters and humans?" you said as you ate some of your sandwich Mae nodded " yeah hoping that other humans won't be scared of monsters and can finally get along.." she said sounding a bit sad you laughed weakly to yourself " heh no wonder they were so happy for me to start here and umm by the way why do the skeletons all look the same a little?" you said tilting your head and brushing a strand of your H/L H/C out the way. Slim and Red just grinned at each other " heh thats a long story Y/N you dont need to worry your little head about it mate" Suzy said with a smile you just nodded understanding as you smiled back you were feeling really happy that you were slowly making friends now but you were still very curious.

As lunch went by Mae was talking about her family to you saying she came from a wealthy family mostly from her father's side and how she was helping Suzy out with money you thought that was really nice of her and there should be more people like her Red on the other hand was telling very disturbing puns that made you a bit uneasy and was thankful that Mae put his hood over his face to shut him up you were still wondering if those two were going out or something but didn't want to be nosey. Suzy was talking about haggis trying to make you feel sick saying every detail about it you can see why now Mae sometimes calls her stupid. and Slim well he was just drinking syrup(?) trying to ignore Suzys delightful facts about her home country food. You can tell by the low growl you heard come from him almost making you drop your drink when he pushed Suzys face making her fall off her seat. You and Mae tried not to laugh but Red was bursting out laughing whilst Slim had a sly smirk on his face. After lunch you walked with Suzy to your cooking class that you had together " so how you finding your first day at a proper monster school hey Y/N?" she said as she nudged your arm a little " hmm it's going better then I thought it would I met most of the skeleton look alikes already hehe" you said as you laughed a bit Suzy laughed with you " haha yeah they are hard to miss did you know they are all brothers? urrr how do I put this ok lets see all the ones that look like Red have a younger taller brother except for the swaps its urr complicated but you get used to it if you're going to start to hang out with us" Suzy said smiling. You nodded " I would like that you see umm.. I dont really have any friends and I moved schools a lot because of my behaviour towards students but they were all bullies and my grades were going down too because of it.. my parents were getting so worried about me till they saw Tale high ad in the paper and now yeah i'm here heh 8th time lucky hey" you said as you rubbed your arm and realised it was still a touchy subject. Suzy smiled sadly at you and placed her arm around you shoulder " I know the feel mate I have urr a deep secret that troubles me but you dont need to know that! but yeah you are fitting in fine already so i'm sure you will be fine here and no human bullies to pick on you heh there's only four of us here anyway and we are all nice so dont worry your little head mate" Suzy said as you both walked into class you smiled at her and appreciated that she was trying to make you feel better. When you and Suzy got into class Suzy said bye to you when she went to go and sit next to Berry there were three skeletons in your cooking class Berry you met in PE who was talking to Suzy a bit rudely as you can tell when Suzy just rolled her eyes at him  and a skeleton that looked like Orange but with a red scarf and had a smile like Blues. There was also another short skeleton the same height as Red and looked like him except for the white pinpricks in his eye sockets and his comforting lazy grin that only had canines and not a row of shark like teeth.

You sat in between the two skeletons acting a bit shy again that tall one looked down and smiled at you " ARE YOU THE NEW HUMAN? WOWIE NICE TO MEET YOU!" you jumped a little at his loud whisper he was trying to do as you looked up at him you smiled back and nodded " im Y/N nice to meet you too" the tall skeleton smiled more " I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THIS LAZY BONES ON THE OTHER SIDE OF YOU IS SANS" you faced the short skeleton " sup kiddo nice to meet ya as my bro said i'm Sans" A so they are brothers like Suzy said. you nodded and smiled at him Sans leaned into you as the teacher started talking on what you were cooking today " this is my bros favorite lesson buuuutt he's not that good at cooking anything then spaghetti" you faced Sans and raised an eyebrow at him " thats a bit mean Sans but i'm guessing you want me to help him out right?" Sans grin grew wider as he nodded you sighed " so what are you going to do if me and him are cooking hm?" you asked Sans just shrugged " I'll get the ingredients out kid no biggie" he said closing one eye socket. You rolled your eyes at him and now knew why his brother called him lazy VERY lazy indeed. The cooking class today were making mini pies so you, Papyrus and Sans ( mostly you and Papyrus) decided to make chocolate and caramel mini pies Sans got out the ingredients for you and that was him done for this class he just laid his skull on his arms and started to fall asleep "  SEE HUMAN I TOLD YOU HE WAS LAZY" you sighed but giggled " yeah I can see now Papyrus hehe" as the lesson went on you helped Papyrus mix the ingredients and told him to follow the recipe. As you were helping him you could hear yelling you looked over to the oppiste table and saw Suzy and Berry arguing and getting flour all over themselves and hoping they wouldn't blow up the oven you clicked your tongue and went back to your pies. After you put the pies in the oven you nudged Sans to wake him up " oh um what did I fall asleep again.. oops sorry bro sorry kid heh" he said as he had a nervous smile you giggled as Papyrus just faced palmed "REALLY BROTHER YOU WILL LEARN ONE OF THESE DAYS" " oh yeah I guess I will if I get.." Papyrus squinted his eyes sockets " SANS DON'T YOU DARE..." " schooled eeeeyyyyyyyy" Sans said as he pointed two fingers at you both Papyrus just groaned and you laughed at Sans rubbish pun "  PLEASE HUMAN DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM WITH LAUGHTER". It was the end of the day and you were happy you made more friends than you thought you were walking to your locker and accidentally bumped into someone " oh i'm sorry I didn't mean to-" you looked up at the skeleton who was looking down on you he had three scars going across his eye socket he looked a bit like Slim but without the Golden tooth and had scars. " HOW DARE YOU HUMAN BUMP INTO ME" you frowned a little knowing this was Red's brother he sounded edgy like he swallowed a cheese grater. " I said I was sorry.." you mumbled th edgy tall skeleton was going to yell at you again till you heard Red " yo boss go easy on the new human will ya you dont want Mae at ya throat" he said appearing next to him somehow with a evil smirk on his face you just frowned at them. the skeleton just glared at Red then to you scoffing "  JUST WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME YOU PEASANT" he said as he turned and walked off Red just grinned and shrugged as he followed him.

" Wow rude much..." you mumbled as you walked the other way. when you walked out the school doors you saw those girly cat monsters again who were talking shit about Berry you sighed in annoyance when they walked up to you with smug smirks on their make up covered faces " hey new human we have a bone to pick with you" the ginger cat monster said putting her paws on her hips " yeah how dare you call us trash just look at you you humans are trash!" the brown cat monster said. But the other cat monster what was a black and white cat had a worried look on her face as she was looking around " girls... I-I dont think we should pick on the new human.." she said quietly. the other two cat girls looked confused at her words " shut up Lulu she called us trash!" the cat called Lulu jumped a little " s-so what i-it doesn't matter  I am out of here" she said as she walked out the school gates fast the other two girly cats gave a confused look then faced you again. You just gave them a straight face the ginger cat was about to slap you you closed your eyes ready for the hit but nothing happened you opened your eyes and saw a boney hand that took hold of the ginger cat monsters wrist you could see she was scared as her fur was standing up " what have I told you scaredy cats leave my friends alone!" Suzy said as she was standing next to you for a second you could've sworn you heard growling from her but saw Slim on the other side of you gritting his teeth and assumed it came from him. " o-oh m-my god we are so- sorry we didn't know she w-was your f-friend" Suzy frowned more " you shouldn't be bullying people anyway or talking shit about them yeah I hear what you say about Berry you see this skeleton here thats berry's older brother". You could see the terror in the cat girls you heard a whimper from the one Slim was holding as he squeezed her wrist harder " if I catch any of you two picking on my friends again you will be sorry.." Slim threw the cats wrist away from him they nodded quickly and ran off through the gate you smirked a little. " you alright dollface?" Slim asked as he put his hands in his pockets you smiled up at him and nodded " yeah i'm fine.. thanks guys" Suzy smiled at you and put an arm around your shoulder as she made you start walking to the school gates with Slim following behind " nah dont worry about it I wasn't going to let that scaredy cat slap you not on my watch anyway lucky Lulu told me before anything serious happened heh" Suzy said with a smirk " but Y/N why did you just stand there dont tell me your used to it?..." you looked away from Suzy unfortunately you were used to being bullied you just didn't give a shit no more.


	4. Weekend Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> planning a weekend and slowly learning about the skeletons

It was Thursday You actually dare you say it enjoyed school for your first week you made loads of new friends already well a bunch of skeletons that look almost the same and two awesome girls the same age as you. You smiled to yourself as you walked to school swishing your H/L H/C out your face. You wanted to ask For Mae and Suzys numbers but you were too nervous to ask them. You puffed up your cheeks annoyed with yourself you wanted the skeletons numbers as well especially Blues brother Stretch they called him you spoke to him a few times yesterday in English you dont know why but he was very attractive for a skeleton monster. You shook your head and laughed weakly to yourself " geez... what am I thinking haha..." you got threw the school gates " hiya kiddo" You jumped and threw you hands in the air screaming a little " JEsus christ Sans where did you come from??" you said as you put your hand on your chest to control your breathing. Sans just grinned at you shrugging " magic kid heh..." he said as he put his hands in his blue jacket pockets you rolled your eyes at him and smiled " so whats up?" Sans white pinpricks in his eye sockets turned to you as you two walked to the school entrance " oh yeah sweet little Mae wants you to meet us on the school field at lunch" he said as he winked lazily. You nodded and smiled " ok" you spent most of your lunch time now with Mae and Suzy and some of the skeletons mostly Red and Slim because they were always by Mae and Suzy you still wanted to figure out what their relationships with each other were and wanted to be nosey a little to learn more about the skeletons of course. Sans pointed his first finger and thumb at you as he walked in backwards into school " great see ya later kid I have science first and I can't be late" he said as he turned around and went into one of the science classes". You raised an eyebrow at this Sans hated lessons on what you learnt this week he would always fall asleep or get Papyrus to write stuff down for him and was also sometimes late if he didn't have a class with his brother you just shook your head as you went upstairs to your music class you didn't really like music but in this school you did Mae and Red were in your class and Red always started to mess with the buttons on the closest keyboard to him and would press them with that shit eating grin making the class giggle Mae had to control her laughter as she told him off. But you you just laughed your ass off he was the only reason you loved going to music class the teacher well he would just sigh and carry on with the lesson you could tell he didn't really wanna be there. As you walked into class you could see that the music teacher wasn't here yet and that paper airplanes and paper balls were flying over the classroom some monster girls were on there phones or putting makeup on. You looked around the class and saw Mae and Red Mae was pushing Reds hands away from the keyboard you couldn't hear them over the group of boy monsters laughing as they threw paper things at one another but could read Maes lips she was saying "dont or dont you fucking dare" to Red of course he only replied by making his grin wider and moving his hands closer to the keyboard. You walked up and smiled as you sat next to Mae hearing them clearly now " Red I swear to God you press any of those buttons on the bloody keyboard today and you can kiss your jacket good bye" Mae said as she pushed Reds hand away again and glared into his eye sockets. " aww flower you love it when I PUSH ya buttons heh heh~" he said as he wiggled his bone brows how did skeletons do that again?. You try not to laugh at the terrible pun Mae just rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance as she turned to you " jesus fucking christ Red.." she mumbled. Red just chuckled darkly knowing that she was beaten Mae smiled as she realised you were next to her you waved a little as you placed your arms on the table " oh sorry Y/N didnt know you were there hehe but yeah maybe just maybe today we could have a nice lesson without buttons being pushed" Mae said saying the last part roughly as she nudged Red making him grunt. You giggled a little " aw come on Mae Red makes this lesson more amusing and I've seen you laughing a little dont hide it" you said playfully as you nudged Mae she looked pissed now and to make matters worse Red started to press that werid sexual moan button as he started nudging Mae too " yeah come on doll Y/N's right I make it more fun" he said as he had a glint in his red eye and a evil sharp smile on. Mae just closed her eyes and sighed heavily trying not to break Reds skull on the table.

 Finally the music teacher came in and thats when all hell broke loose as you, Mae and the rest of the class were writing stuff down about music notes in your books you could see from the corner of your eye that Red was going to press the DJ button you turned your head to face him and mouthed "no" he just put the middle finger up at you and started to press it God knows how many times you faced palmed as Mae jumped from the noise the whole class turned and started to giggle. The teacher death stared Red and frowned " that is it Red I have had enough of you messing with the damn keyboard get out my classroom!" the teacher said as he stood up and pointed a claw to the door the class went quiet waiting to see what Red does next Mae had a worried look on her face you looked up at Red as he stood up with a straight face on " fine ya class is boring anyway I was only trying ta lighten up the mood but whatever" Red said as he shrugged and shuffled over to the classroom door " class is almost over anyway so see ya losers! Mae, Y/N meet ya outside yeah? OK" Red said as he winked and pointed at us as he slipped out the door. You put your hand over your mouth trying not to laugh and Mae she just sighed as she put her face in her hands " ugh every music lesson he does this..." she mumbled " pfft dont worry Mae at least he made the lesson entertaining guessing he's always the class clown hey?" you said as you smirked at her. The end of class bell rang you and Mae stood up as you continued talking " yeah I guess but he can be embarrassing sometimes and yes only in classes he doesn't like..." she said as she grabbed her bag you grabbed yours too as you and Mae walked to the door " i'm surprised he hasn't got a detention yet" you said as you giggled a little " Mae scoffed and rolled her eyes " yeah it's a miracle he hasn't got one today" Red came up to us with a smirk " hiya girlies... miss me Mae sweetheart? " he said as he wrapped an arm around Maes waist. Mae just pushed him away " no.. i'm mad at you every music lesson you press those buttons if it wasn't funny I wouldn't be talking to you.. and it's only been five minutes dummy.." Mae mumbled you just smiled at them both shaking your head. Mae and Red waved bye to you as you went to your next class you had English next which wasn't that bad you get to talk to Stretch again but the problem was he was like Sans sleeping in classes that he really didn't like and he didn't like English. As you got to your next class you saw Stretch chewing on a toothpick you wondered why he always chewed on a toothpick all the time at school. Streatch looked up and lazily smiled at you as you walked over to your desk " hiya hun did ya have fun in music? heh heh" he said as he smirked at you. You gave him a questioning look " how did you?..." Stretch put his hands behind his head as he leaned back on his chair " I bumped into Mae and Red on the way to class and Red wouldn't shut up about him trying to be funny in your music class". You sighed " oh" " errr anyway has Mae told ya yet?" you raised an eyebrow " tell me about what?" Stretch smiled as he closed his eye sockets and opened them again. How the hell do they do that?? " " that she wants you to hang out with us this weekend" you gasped a little no one has really asked you to hang out with them since primary this nice lad would ask you to play with him everyday till he moved away when you first started high school. You were sad that you never got to see that boy again but all that matters now that you finally got cool new friends " heh cool Sans did mention that I should meet you lot on the school field at lunch". Stretch nodded and leaned forward as the teacher came in " awesome..".

English wasn't that great you were learning Shakespeare you couldn't really focus on the lesson very well Stretch fell asleep when the English teacher showed the class some clips from Romeo and Juliet all you could hear was the unknown snores from your tall skeleton friend. After class finished you had to shake him violently to wake him up it was kinda funny Stretch wore his orange hoodie over his school uniform so when he jolted awake his hood flipped over his head and he almost fell off his chair you just started to laugh at him little he sooned joined in with your laughter too. It was lunch time and You and Stretch walked to the school field to meet with the others you could see them sitting in a circle talking to each other. Red was obviously sitting next to Mae and Edge his brother on the other side of him Sans was on the other side of Mae with Papyrus next to him Papyrus was talking to Blue and Suzy was arguing with Berry whilst Slim was leaning on her trying not to doze off he kept jumping a little everytime Berry shouted at Suzy but soon trying not to doze off again. Mae looked up and smiled at you " hey Y/N come on come sit did Sans tell you that I wanted you to come hang out wit us this weekend?" You nodded as you sat next to Blue with Stretch sitting on the other side of him. Blue gave you a big cute smile you smiled back at him and faced Mae " yeah I'll have to ask my parents first but i'm sure they will let me depends where we're going tough?" you said as you push your H/C hair out your eyes. Mae gasped and started shaking Reds arm he just glared and growled a little at her " Mae quit it" he mumbled " oh my God guys we haven't planned where we are going this weekend!" Mae shouted making everyone turn to her " really Mae how long have you been planning this weekend? and you dont know where we are going?" Suzy said as she sighed and facepalmed Mae started to laugh nervously and blush a little as she rubbed the back of her neck Suzy sighed again " alright lads and lassies I say we vote on where to go" Blue gasped and started to clap with stars in his eyes " OH MISS  MAE I THINK WE SHOULD GO CAMPING IT WILL BE REALLY FUN AND WE CAN EAT LOTS OF MARSHMALLOWS TOO MEWHEHEH!". You couldn't help but giggle on how cute Blue is Mae and Stretch had a worried look on there faces " urrr maybe another time Blue... heh I dont have a lot of camping equipment at home anyway for everyone.." Mae mumbled " AWWWW OK..." Blue said as he nodded sadly. " I vote for the beach.." Slim said with a sly smirk on his face and what looked like a little red blush starting to creep onto his cheek bones and what looked like a bit of drool going down his sharp teeth you squinted your eyes at him suspiciously. Red had the same look as Slim as he nodded " heh heh I vote for the beach too" ok now you were very suspicious " pfft.. you two just want to see Mae and Suzy in bikinis ya fucking pervs.." Sans said crossing his arms and there's you answer you knew Red and Slim were kinda pervs but didn't know they were very VERY pervy well you have known the skeletons for almost a week you guessed you still had a lot to learn. Mae and Suzy just rolled their eyes but didn't say anything " WOWIE THE BEACH DOES SOUND FUN WE HAVE NOT BEEN FOR A WHILE CAN WE GO PLEASE?" Papyrus begged " OH YES THE BEACH DOES SOUND FUN CAN WE GO THERE THIS WEEKEND PPPLLLLEEEAAASSEE"  Blue joined in with Papyrus. Mae giggled " ok thats.. four votes on the beach..." she said as she glared at Red a little " what about the rest of you?" "PFFT WHATEVER I DON'T CARE" Edge said as he crossed his arms Sans shrugged " I dont mind where we go" he said with a lazy smile. " meh as long as Blues happy beach is fine with me.." Stretch said shrugging " I DO NOT CARE EITHER AS LONG AS NO ONE DISTURBS MY EXCELLENT SAND BUILDING I'M FINE WITH THE BEACH HUMAN" Berry said as he crossed his arms with a proud grin on his face it faded a little when Edge and Red snickered. Mae nodded and smiled " ok what about you Suzy, Y/N you wanna go to the beach?" Suzy nodded " sure haven't been for a while why not hey haha". Mae turned to you " Y/N?" you nodded and smiled at her " yeah sure sounds fun" Mae clapped " awesome the beach it is".

It was the end of the day your last lesson was art and you really loved art you didn't have art with any of the skeletons or Suzy and Mae but you didn't mind it was always peaceful and quiet as you just drew what you want or what your art teacher wanted you to draw. Your mum was picking you up today as you walked out the school entrance you saw your mums car as you were about to walk down the steps a hand grabbed your arm you turned your head it was Mae " oh sorry to grab your arm like that I was trying to catch up with you heh you're a fast walker" she said letting go of your arm. You turned around and smiled " it's ok so what did you want me for?" Mae went into her bag and got out her phone " to give you my number so you can text me your address and I can text you what time we are going to the beach" you gave Mae a toothy smile happy that you will finally have other people's numbers in your phone then your family " oh sure I'd be happy too". Mae nodded and handed you her phone you typed your number in as you gave her your phone. After you exchanged numbers you waved bye to Mae as you walked to your mums car you put Mae in your contacts as **~ Flower Girl~**. You asked your mum if you could go to the beach with your new friends " is it ok if I go to the beach this weekend with my urr friends?" her eyes widened a little but she just smiled and nodded at you " of course you can dear" you smiled back at her you couldn't wait for the weekend now you were really excited to go to the beach and to hang out with Mae, Suzy and the skeletons what could go wrong?.


	5. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach time :3

It was finally the weekend you were so excited to spend the weekend with your new friends hell you even did all your homework just so your mum wouldn't bother you over it all you had to do now was to wait for Mae to text you what time shes picking you up you've been waiting all morning for her to text you even though it was only half ten now. You were on your bed lying upside down with your legs on your wall you had your beach bag packed all ready your kitten was next to your head curled up sleeping as you were playing on your DS you really loved playing video games but it would be more fun with two or more players. You jumped when your phone buzzed and your poor kitten jumped off your pillow and went under your bed. You smiled as you let your legs fall to the side of your bed and reached over to the your lamp table and grabbed your phone you had one new message from ~ **Flower Girl~.**

 **~** **Flower Girl~:**  Hi! Y/N will come get you at 11:00 Blue still can't decide what swim shorts to wear he's been choosing for the past hour lol Red and Edge are getting annoyed sorry to keep you waiting promise we won't be long :D

you chuckled at the text Blue was so adorable for his age you texted back an "ok" and checked the time it was now 10:45 so they would be here in fifteen minutes. You put your shoes on and grabbed your bag and went downstairs to wait in the living room your dad was watching football and your mum was in the garden she smiled at you as you grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen " have fun dear at the beach just text or ring if any plans change ok?" you nodded " sure mum I will" you said as you smiled back and walked into the living room. You heard the doorbell ring " I'll get it!" you shouted as you ran to the door and opened it Mae was standing there she was wearing a red crop top and light blue denim shorts with pink dolly shoes with two short pink ribbons going around and up her ankles. She also had the black spike rose choker on and had her usual ponytail that swayed a little in the warm breeze Mae smiled and waved at you " hiya Y/N hehe told you we would be on time Blue finally picked the swim shorts he wanted" Mae said you just giggled and shook your head you looked over her shoulder and saw two jips a black one and a dark blue one you could see Sans with sunglasses on grinning as he waved two fingers at you you waved back awkwardly. Mae linked arms with you " you ready Y/N?" Mae said as she smiled sweetly you nodded " sure am" you both started walking to the jips. You could see now that Red, Edge, Slim and Berry were in the black jip and Sans, Papyrus, Stretch, Blue and Suzy were in the dark blue one. Suzy had her hair in a messy bun it looked really pretty with the blue stripe in her hair she was wearing black short dungarees with a purple crop top underneath and black sunglasses and dolly shoes " hiya lassie" Suzy said as she waved " hey Suzy" you said waving back and smiling. Mae helped you up on the back of the black jip " hehe wow didn't know jips had enough seats for six" Mae giggled a little " yeah well we brought two five seat jips and Red and Sans just added two extras just in case" Mae said with a wink you smiled and nodded " heh clever".

 The drive to the beach didn't take long it took about an hour you and Mae were just talking about your favorite things you could also hear Edge and Berry arguing sometimes about curry and lasagna Red was growling to himself as he was driving annoyed about his brother and Berry arguing too loud and Slim well he was just sleeping. When you got to the beach and finally found some parking spaces Red opened the boot door for you well you thought for you he grabbed Mae's hand and helped her out " my flower~" Red bowed and grinned up at Mae she giggled and put her other hand on her cheek " thank you Red" she said as Red kissed her hand and let go of it you were about to get out of the car too till the door flung back up almost making you trip " hey what's the big idea!" you said as you glared at Red he just smirked evilly and chuckled as he shrugged " oops sorry" he said as he walked off to follow Edge. You just grumbled and crossed your arms you figured he was only a gentleman to Mae you were annoyed with yourself a little that you didn't realise sooner Stretch came up to you with an orange sleeveless hoodie and his normal brown shorts on and his orange trainers " sup hun did Red leave ya stranded in the boot Mae and Suzy are waiting for ya by the changing rooms heh" he said with a lazy smile. You glared at Stretch " could you open the door so I can get down please?" Stretch chuckled and opened the boot door for you and helped you down you huffed as you pushed your H/C out your face " thank you Stretch" you said as you grabbed your bag and started walking to Mae and Suzy Stretch just smirked. After you, Mae and Suzy got dressed in your bikinis well you only showed the top half of your swimwear you wore a summer skirt and a sun hat Mae was wearing one of those see thru skirts and Suzy well she didn't give a shit what she looked like she just loved looking cool in her purple crop top and purple bikini wear. " Oh Y/N this is going to be so fun it's nice to spend time with other people me and Suzy dont have many human friends..."Mae said as she linked arms with you and Suzy as you walked to the skeletons you smiled softly at her " me either Mae.." " HAHA thats the spirit lassie dont let yourself down HAHA!". As you three got to the beach you could see Sans was already asleep on a blue towel under an umbrella with his blue swim shorts on and sunglasses Papyrus and Blue were in the rock pool with buckets looking for crabs Edge and Berry were arguing over who can make the biggest sand castle what was with those two arguing all the time?  Stretch was sorting the food out and Red and Slim were drooling and staring at you girls you just rolled your eyes Suzy coughed. " Urr boys hello our eyes are up here thanks..." Red and Slim shook there heads " heh sorry sweethearts we just like the bootyful view~" Red said with a pervy grin Slim chuckled Mae just sighed and facepalmed " please Red and Slim behave now Y/N could you go get the towels I left them in the jip Red give her the keys" Mae said as she sat next to Red and Suzy. You nodded " sure thing" Red grumbled as he chucked you the keys " no snoopin around my car kid got it just get the towels and lock the car afterwards" you rolled your eyes " yeah, yeah got it Red" you said as you walked off.

As you were walking to the car park you spotted two boys that you really didn't wanna see " shit.." you mumbled under your breath you turned around and started to walk to the mini beach cafe so you could wait for them to just walk by but unfortunately one of them shouted your name " OH HEEEYYYY Y/N LONG TIME NO SEE!" you closed your eyes and sighed heavily and turned around with a fake smile on " Steve, Tony hi...." you said as you crossed your arms. The boys walked up to you smirking and looking down on you they were 1ft taller than you " so you moved schools again hey freckles too bad we were having so much fun haha" Tony said as he laughed really loud making some people stare you sighed at the nickname it was a pretty weak one at that because most people have freckles those dumbasses weren't your worst bullies but they were still annoying. " Yeah so what if I've moved schools it's much better then all the others" you said annoyingly as you felt your eye twitch a little. Steve scoffed you noticed he had a bucket full of sand " yeah whatever freckles so what's your new school bullies like huh are they cool haha" you glared and smirked at him " actually I dont have any bullies I made tons of new friends thank you Steve" you said proudly making your smirk wider. Steve and Tony's smiles dropt as they just stared at you to see if you were lying " hmph whatever you will sooner or later what you doing at the beach? you with your mummy and daddy? haha" Tony said slapping Steve on the arm Steve grunted and glared and Tony then grinned and turned to you. You shook your head " no.. i'm with my cool friends!" you yelled you were getting really annoyed now. Tony and Steve bursted out laughing you felt your eyes water but you hold them back trying not to be weak in front of your old bullies " HAHA good one freckles say... if you had friends do you think they would like you more if your pretty H/C had some beach stuff in it?" Steve said as he had a evil smirk on suddenly you felt sand fall from your head your eyes widened as you gasped they didn't did they? you looked down you felt more sand fall from your head this bastard just put sand in your hair you could hear Steve and Tony laugh there asses off you closed your eyes trying to hold back tears today was going so well then these dickheads had to ruin it. " Hi" you jumped a little when you heard Mae's voice you looked up and saw Steve and Tony blushing and staring at Mae you turned your head to face her she wasn't looking at you she was looking at the boys but it wasn't her normal sweet smile it was kinda a scary smile for her but the boys were fooled " im Doe Mae but my friends call me Mae" Mae suddenly linked arms with you making you flinch a little you didn't dare say anything you wanted to see what she would do " i'm one of Y/N friends it's nice.... to meet you boys are you her friends too?..." Mae said tilting her head a little Tony and Steve nodded " urrr yeah of course we are haha we're from Y/Ns old school we are very close friends heh" Tony said proudly " yeah very close" Steve said blushing more. You frowned a little at there lie and there attempt to make Mae like them it was obvious that they found her attractive. Mae giggled a little " oh really so.... if you two are her friends why did you put sand in her pretty hair..." Mae said a bit darkly as she pointed at Steve making him flinch " urr... well umm HA just a little fun you know toots" Steve said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows a little you felt Mae stiffen as her grip on your arm got a bit tighter and that her eyebrow was twitching you smiled a little knowing she was sticking up for you you then felt something or someone behind you " please.... dont call me that..." you saw a red glow behind her then bony arms wrap around Mae's waist and growling was heard you looked behind her it was Red his teeth were in a snarl look and his red eye was glowing with red mist coming from it. You felt a bony hand touch your shoulder " hey... buddies... maybe you should leave our friend alone before me and my pal Red here put sand on you.." Sans said darkly. You blushed a little but smiled as you saw Steve and Tony's faces " s-shit.. monsters......" Steve mumbled Y/N goes to a monster school????" Tony said as him and Steve backed away Red growled more " to right she does and you pricks better leave her AND Mae alone before you get a fist full of bones!" Red snapped making Tony and Steve yell and sprint off Red smirked Sans snickered " dude that sounded gay.." Sans mumbled Red growled and glared at Sans " no it didn't shut up..."  Red mumbled back. You giggled a little you then felt a tug on your arm you turned to face Mae " hey.. are you ok?" you nodded " were those boys.. old bullies?" you nodded again and looked down feeling ashamed that you didn't do anything again.. Mae sighed " lucky I came to see what was taking so long or things might of gotten worse come on let's get the towels and I will get that sand out of your hair" Mae said as she smiled sadly at you.

After Mae got the towels from the car you walked back with her, Red and Sans " Sans.... why did you and Red come?" you said without looking at him as you rubbed your arm Sans gave you a concerned look " because Red and I were wondering what was taking you so long to get towels then Mae was taking long to bring you back so Red got worried and I went with him then he saw those idiots trying to flirt with Mae... and I saw sand in ya hair so I had a lucky guess they were old bullies of yours.. and Mae was trying to get them away from ya kid.." you sighed  " you guys shouldn't need to help me I need to learn to stick up for myself.." you said as you shook your head to get rid of the sand the best you could Sans tapped you on the head you frowned and glared at him " hey..." Sans smiled " kid.. thats what friends do they stick up for one another". You smiled a little at his kind words you guessed you weren't used to people sticking up for you when you got back to the beach Mae pulled you down with her she made you sit in front of her as she grabbed a hairbrush you crossed your legs and watched Blue and Papyrus play Volleyball with Suzy and Slim " I can't believe those jerks put sand in your hair they were lucky I was in a good mood or I would of let Sans and Red deal with them more..." Mae mumbled you sighed " thank you Mae... for sticking up for me..." Mae stopped brushing your hair and sighed " you're welcome Y/N and don't worry I think those boys will leave you alone now heh and Y/N..." you hummed and turned your head to face Mae " please tell me or Suzy or any of the skeletons if anyone is picking on you we are here for you... you know? oh and all the sands out" Mae said as she smiled you smiled brightly back at her and blushed a little " I will". "MISS Y/N COME PLAY VOLLEYBALL WITH US COME BE ON OUR TEAM!" Blue shouted you giggled and nodded " sure thing Blue coming!" you got up and ran over to Blue and Papyrus you were so happy to have friends like these guys you also decided to forget what happened with Steve and Tony and enjoy yourself with your friends on the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed C: 
> 
> what Mae and suzy look like :http://pre05.deviantart.net/1924/th/pre/f/2017/071/b/7/alone____by_goldentigeress14-db21pof.png http://img09.deviantart.net/8e33/i/2017/053/e/4/suzy_the_wolf_girl_by_goldentigeress14-dazztnq.png


End file.
